


Ornstein and Smough vs. The Nameless King

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin here. A friend of mine asked me to write this for him, and I'm putting it up here so other people can enjoy!





	

The thick fog curled obscured a majority as the two undead subjects of Gwyn entered Archdragon Peak. Ornstein gripped his spear and looked up towards the sky. Smough followed his companion's line of sight as a crow-like drake soared into view. The two undead knights shifted into a battle stance as the King of the Storm landed in front of them. 

Ornstein knelt briefly in respect towards his master, before standing. Lightning crackled down his spear and Smough lifted his hammer to rest on his shoulder. Whatever allegiance the two of them had towards the Nameless King, it was overridden by their loyalty towards their true master. 

If that meant having to kill the Nameless King to reach him, then so be it. 

The drake howled, and a bolt of lightning collided with the drake's head. Ornstein wasted no time and sprinted towards the foul creature, lunging forward and slashing the spear across the beast's face again, splattering blood.

The King of the Storm bellowed in fury and took off into the air. The Dragon slayer waited for the mighty beast to slam back onto the ground, rolling away to avoid it's claws. Smough gave an unholy noise and thundered forward, swinging his massive hammer against the drake's head, a sick crack piercing the battlefield. 

The Executioner grunted, rearing his hammer up for another strike before a torrent of flames washed over him. The drake leapt to the side as Smough brought his hammer down, barely avoiding the gigantic hammer. Ornstein's spear sparked with lightning as he stabbed forward, penetrating the beast's head as it wailed in pain. 

It reared it's head, throwing Ornstein back as it beat it's powerful wings and took off into the air. Ornstein slowly rose to his feet as the King of the Storm lunged, slamming into Smough and dragging the executioner across the arena, letting him skid a few feet before sweeping through the air. Ornstein leaped to the side to avoid the beast's lunge, and with a thundering crash the drake landed back on the battlefield. 

Smough slowly rose to his feet, and charged towards the drake, uncaring as another volley of flames washed over him. The drake flapped it's wings but cried out as another bolt of lightning slammed into it's side, giving Smough enough time to ram it's hammer against it's head, sending it staggering back. 

Ornstein sprinted forward, and his lightning imbued spear shot straight through the King of the Storm's head. With a final cry, the beast collapsed in a dead heap. The Nameless King slowly walked over to it's fallen companion, gently resting his hand against it's head. 

Slowly, he raised his sword. Before either Ornstein or Smough had a chance to react, the Nameless King stabbed it into his fallen companion, pushing the dragon slayer and executioner back as black thunder and lightning swirled around their opponent. 

They each heard the crackling and sparking of lightning as the Nameless King stood before Ornstein and Smough. His sword hummed with power as an eerie yellow glow hummed over his sword. 

With speed that belittled his size, the king sprinted towards Smough, and plunged his sword straight into the executioner's gut. Smough howled in pain, but the Nameless King's sword surged with electrical power, frying the giant's insides before the sword was violently yanked out of the sizzling carcass.

Ornstein stared in shock under his helm, before he knelt in prayer. Power surged through him as Smough's power poured into him, and he grew twice his size, slamming his massive foot down onto the floor of the arena. The two remaining combatants stared each other down silently.

The final battle was here. 

Ornstein was the first to move, blitzing towards the Nameless King and lunging at him. The king easily side-stepped, and the dragon slayer grunted in pain the king slashed at his side. He twirled rapidly, slashing the King across the chest and back-pedaling.

Power surged within the dragon slayer as he flung bolts of lightning at his former trainer. The king swerved to the side, raising his sword towards the sky. Ornstein's head jerked up as the Nameless King's lightning storm slammed down onto him, forcing him to one knee. 

The Nameless King raised his free hand, a spear of sunlight forming before it was slammed into the ground. The arena shook as Ornstein rose, and he ran around the arena as bolts of lightning shot up under the ground after him. 

The dragon slayer wheeled around, his spear sparked with electricity. The king crouched, rearing his sword. The two lightning wielders lunged at the same instance, but the king was faster. The Nameless King stabbed Ornstein through the gut, and hauled the massive knight up over his head. Thunder boomed as Ornstein defiantly raised his own spear towards the sky. 

The bolt meant for him collided with his spear, sending lightning trailing up his arm as he was thrown down onto the ground. The dragon slayer rose to his feet, using his lightning charged spear to stab the Nameless King, and he easily hauled him above his head. 

Another bolt of lightning slammed onto the king, and Ornstein threw the smoking body across the arena. The king slowly rose to his feet, and Ornstein charged in, lunging again with his spear. The king rolled underneath the Knight of Gwyn and violently gored the knight in the back with his sword, kicking him down on his front.

The Nameless King rose his sword again as Ornstein struggled back to his feet. Lightning rained from the sky and it rammed into the downed Knight of Gwyn. Ornstein grunted in pain as he rose regardless, and with a grunt leaped into the air.

The king rolled to the side as Ornstein butt slammed down, lightning and dust being flung into the air as the Nameless King dug his heels into the ground, stabbing Ornstein's side and once again lifting him into the air. Lightning struck the struggling knight dead on the chest, and he writhed in pain as he was tossed aside. 

The king rose his weapon one final time, a sunlight spear forming in his other hand. He slammed his spear into the ground as the clouds parted overhead. A thunderous bolt of lightning rocketed onto the downed knight, and smaller bolts of lightning crashed onto Ornstein's body. 

The Nameless King marched towards the ragged breathing Knight of Gwyn, who was struggling to his feet. He stood over Ornstein, and shook his head sadly. With swift slash, he lopped dragonslayer's head off of his shoulders in silence. 

The Nameless King turned, and walked back towards the King of the Storms, and quietly sat next to his dead friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters in this work, they all belong to From Software.


End file.
